Recuperation
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker has been hurt (again) but this time he has someone helping him through his recuperation. Three chapters, about 3500 words total.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Recuperation, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: PG for adult language and innuendos, but mild

Description: Becker has been hurt (again) but this time he has someone helping him through his recuperation.

Disclaimer: This is only for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

3486 Words, broken into three chapters

Author's note: This is a short piece of fluff that, as usual, veers off in an unexpected direction. It was inspired by my annual checkup at the doctor's office, but I have no clue where the bit with the lotion came from…

Recuperation, Chapter One

"Come on Becker, no pain, no gain."

Becker slowly limped toward Jess. "You're pretty but ruthless."

Jess smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Yes, I am. Thank you, Becker."

He laughed. "You're a tyrant. Who knew?"

"Oh, people underestimate me all the time."

"Yeah," he said, staring at her legs. "I know."

She pretended not to notice. "This is pitiful Becker. I'm outrunning you—me: tiny Jess Parker is beating the pants off big strong Captain Becker."

He smirked as he neared her. "You do remember that I'm injured, right?"

"No excuses. Come on Becker," she said, running in place. "We have to get the lactic acid and other stuff out of those set-up muscles."

"Other stuff?' Jess, please don't use medical jargon on me."

She giggled. "At least you're funny bone is fine."

He shook his head. "It's a good thing you're adorable," he said, finally standing in front of her.

She blushed slightly. "Am I?"

"You know you are," he said, smiling, "and you're using it against me."

She smiled. "You use what's at your disposal, Captain."

He laughed. "Spoken like a soldier."

"Oh no. This is a temporary assignment. I'm merely an acting general. Have you seen how drab their uniforms are?"

He laughed and took the opportunity to slowly look her over. He certainly liked her workout clothes: tight but not raunchy short shorts in hot pink and a matching short sleeve top with the words "I'm the boss" spelled out in sparkling rainbow glitter.

'She could lead me anywhere,' he thought. Then he chastised himself for getting distracted. He was supposed to be rehabilitating his body, not mooning over his training partner.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Jess impatiently.

"Sorry. I was…never mind. What did you say?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "Becker, you need to focus. We have to get you fit again."

Becker smirked. Yes, his muscles had gotten stiff and creaky without his usual punishing regiment of exercise and training but he was hardly fat and flabby. "Oh, I didn't realize I'd gotten pudgy, Jess," he said, patting his abs.

Jess' eyes couldn't help but follow the movement. She found herself staring at his abs which were still plenty tight. She blushed despite herself and he grinned.

Damn him. She grimaced. "Yes, actually you have, Becker," she lied. "Come on; let's get rid of that flab."

His eyebrows shot up as he smiled that cocky smirk. "Right, Jess," he said with a grin. He wasn't buying it and she knew it.

She ignored him and jogged away. "Move it Captain!" she called.

He laughed and began to slowly jog behind her. His muscles ached with any small movement. His leg was the worst. Even though the wound was nearly healed, excessive movement could hurt like hell. Jogging was torture.

And yet…it didn't seem as bad as the last time he'd gone through physical therapy after an injury. As he followed behind his bright coach, who spun around frequently to yell encouragement at him or simply smile, he realized something. He was actually enjoying himself.

And it had nothing to do with the adorable, pretty young woman in front of him. Nothing.

'Yeah, right,' he told himself.

They did a long run around the park. It took forever, but Jess didn't mind. She was helping. She looked back frequently to make sure he was following her. Her heart went out to him. He was trying so hard. She knew his leg was still hurt, so this run must be torture.

He didn't complain though, not once. She was so proud of him. She smiled each time he smirked at her. Not that she'd go easy on him.

"Come on, Becker! Pick up the pace!"

"Easy to say on two good legs," he said. Then he smirked. "Did I say good? That word doesn't describe them accurately."

Jess stopped a moment. "Oh? What word does?" she asked innocently, batting her eyes.

He laughed. "I don't know. Awesome? Magnificent?"

She blushed. "You're trying to distract me."

He smiled. "Actually, I'm trying to flatter you into taking a break."

She giggled. "I knew you were up to something. Fine. Let's just jog over to that bench, next to the stream. OK?"

He nodded and she led off. She sat on the bench, clapping as he slowly moved toward her.

"Yay! Good job, Becker!"

He looked at her happy face. She was sincere. Even though his snail pace was pathetic to him, she was actually proud.

"You did fantastic!"

He shook his head, but grinned. "I'd disagree, but I know the General is always right."

"She is," she said. "Don't worry. You'll get faster."

"I better. Until then, I expect you to keep your promise: no gossiping about my poor showing."

"What poor showing? Oh, you mean how I beat you?" she asked with a triumphant, teasing smile.

"Jessica…"

"Oh, stop. I won't tell anyone. I did promise. Besides, if I wanted to blab I would have taken pictures to back up my win." She looked at him and giggled.

"I appreciate your discretion."

"You aren't honestly disappointed are you? You really did a great job."

He shrugged. "I'm used to a strict exercise routine, Jess. I don't sit back and…relax easily."

"You're joking!" she exclaimed with mock surprise. She giggled. "Becker, you aren't relaxing, you're recuperating. There's a difference."

"Not to me."

She rolled her eyes. "You're under medical orders, Becker. You jump into your usual marathon pace and you could seriously damage yourself."

"I know, I know."

"Then chill."

He raised his eyebrow. "Is that an order?"

"You bet your dimples it is."

"I don't have dimples! Dimples are for cute people, like you."

She giggled at his indignation. "Sorry. I forgot. You're macho. OK. That's enough exercise for today. Let's go back to my place for a light after work-out dinner."

"You don't have to…"

"Stuff it, Captain. The general isn't done with you." He raised his eyebrow as she exclaimed, "I didn't mean anything dirty! Now behave and follow me to my place."

"Yes Ma'am." He even saluted.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1390 words this chapter

Chapter Two, Recuperation

Back at Jess' flat, Becker was ordered to lounge on the sofa. She even propped his leg onto the coffee table, placing a pillow under it.

"Stay," she said.

He sat uneasily as she puttered around in the kitchen. "Can't I help?"

"No."

"Jess, I feel useless."

"Oh. I'm sorry. You're not. Besides, you are doing something."

"Recuperating," he said, spitting it out like it was a curse word.

She giggled as she carried a tray out. "I know it's very hard for you. I'm very proud."

He looked up as she handed him a plate. He suddenly felt a warm flush inside. "Thank you."

She smiled sweetly. "You're welcome."

"I mean 'thank you' for everything Jess. You've donated your time to getting me on track. I appreciate it."

Jess blushed and sat beside him. "I'm happy to help. We need you back at the ARC."

He nodded.

"Now, I didn't want to make anything too heavy but I know we need to replenish our carbs and protein."

Becker looked at the meal: baked skinless chicken and side sides of carrot sticks, rice, and broccoli. "Wow. What's this? You didn't have time to make this."

She giggled. "Becker, you're so funny. I keep premade things on hand. I get these awesome chicken breasts at the store. They're cooked already so all I do is microwave them. The nice produce people chop the veggies for me. I just rip open the packages and dump them onto a plate."

"Smart. Of course a fashionista like you would be prepared. I imagine you'd rather be shopping than cooking."

She giggled as she nibbled on a carrot. "Yes, definitely. Now you know the secret to my brilliant style: I shop constantly."

He laughed. "It wasn't that hard to figure out, Jess."

She chuckled. They ate in silence for a while, sitting side by side.

"This is nice," Becker said.

She smiled. "It is. I'm glad you let me help you."

"So am I. I'm afraid you've got a big job on your hands though."

"I'm not worried," she said. "As soon as your leg heals completely it will go much faster."

"I know. I just hate waiting."

She nodded. "Oh! I forgot. I got something to help your leg muscles. I'll show you after we eat."

"OK," he said. "Is it going to hurt?"

She nearly choked on her chicken, she laughed so hard. "You big coward!"

He laughed. "Hey, I'm completely in your hands. I don't know what you've got planned for me."

She wiped her eyes and tried to stop giggling. "It will be painless. Mostly." She winked at him.

After dinner she came out to the couch with her hands clasped behind her back. She looked at him with a coy smile.

"I'm afraid," he said.

She smiled. "Don't be. I'll be gentle." She sat beside him and pulled out a bottle.

Becker's eyebrows went up. "Massage lotion?" He blushed. "Jess, um…what are you thinking?"

"What?" she asked innocently. "It's for your legs! Stop being dirty!"

"I'm not sure I'm the one who's dirty."

She lightly smacked his shoulder. "Well it certainly isn't me! Now, hold still." She grabbed his legs and moved them, twisting his body onto the couch in a lying position. She gently pulled his pant leg up.

Becker lay still, unsure how to react.

Jess herself felt awkward. She hadn't expected it. After all she was simply helping a colleague get better. There was no reason to feel uneasy. She did though. She felt warm and self conscious.

She looked up and saw that Becker's face was red. She quickly bent down over his leg. "It's supposed to be therapeutic," she said defensively.

"Um…good," he said, trying not to sound uncomfortable.

Jess blushed as she began to slowly massage the lotion into his muscles. "Let me know if I hurt you."

Becker didn't reply. He watched her work her fingers carefully into his leg.

"Is it OK?" she asked, risking a look at him.

"Yeah…it's fine."

She nodded. They both looked at each other, red in the face and embarrassed.

'Maybe this was a bad idea,' she thought. Then Becker moaned. "Too hard?" she asked.

"No. Uh, it feels good…actually."

"Good," she said with a slight smile. She blushed.

He smiled back. As she rubbed her thumb deeply but slowly into his calf, she kept her eyes on his.

He caught his breath as the sensation deepened. They were both flushed. It was awkward but…sweet. She smiled to reassure him even as her own heart beat fast.

"I thought if we could wake up the muscles…"

"Oh, they're awake," he said with a smile.

She laughed and looked down. She tried to steady her nerves. "I think that's good."

"Yes, it's brilliant," he said with a smile.

She laughed again and looked up at him. "Should I try the other leg? I don't want to hurt the wound."

Becker smiled. "You'll be careful."

Jess immediately broke into a relieved smile. "I will."

She lowered his pant leg and moved to the other one. Slowly she inched the fabric up, being extra careful over the wounded area. "Now you be sure to let me know if I hurt you."

"You won't."

She blushed and smiled. "I'm a bit nervous at your confidence in me."

He laughed. "Don't be. I trust you because you've earned it."

She smiled. Slowly she massaged along his calf, avoiding the wound. "Thank you," she said. She looked up and their eyes locked.

The massage continued slowly and silently. Becker closed his eyes. He could feel the pressure working through the tension in his legs. Her touch was gentle even as it was firm and he relished it.

"Ah," he sighed.

She giggled. "I guess it feels good?"

He nodded. "It does. It's…."

"Brilliant?"

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Exactly."

She blushed. "I'm glad. I was hoping it would help."

"Oh…yeah…"

She giggled again. "I think that's enough."

"Aw…"

"He he. Becker. We don't want to overdo it." She pulled his pant leg back down, minding the wound.

Becker stayed in his relaxed position. His face was peaceful. She giggled as she straightened up. "You know. I should make you repay the favor."

His eyes flashed open. He smiled slowly.

Jess blushed as she giggled. "However, you're the one who's injured."

"Maybe you could stub your toe or something."

"Becker!" she cried as she giggled and blushed.

He laughed. "Sorry, but the idea of…massaging….you… It's not an unpleasant idea."

"No, it isn't," she said.

He smiled and reached out to grab the lotion. She blushed and sat timidly. Her heart beat against her chest. Becker sat up and squeezed some lotion into his hand. He then gently picked her leg up.

Jess thought she'd faint as he gently rubbed his fingers into her skin. "Ah…" she moaned.

He smiled as he watched her go limp, falling into the back of the couch. He slowly moved up and down her leg, massaging gently.

"Mmm…"

He laughed. "I told you. It's brilliant."

She giggled as she lay helpless. "It is."

He continued the massage. He loved the feel of her soft, delicate skin. His mind began to wander. He thought how he'd like to massage other areas.

'Get a grip, Captain,' he reprimanded himself.

Jess was in a similar state, wondering how his fingers would feel along her back, her neck, and down her chest…

Suddenly it was like she woke up. She grabbed his hand.

He looked up, wondering if he'd made her feel uncomfortable, but she smiled. "Thank you," she said.

He chuckled. "Sure. It's dangerous, huh?"

She laughed. "It is. I feel so…relaxed, maybe a bit too much."

He laughed. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

She smiled and sat up. "Well…um, I guess we should…"

"Call it a night?" he suggested.

She nodded. "But tomorrow we resume recuperation."

"Yes, boss."

She giggled and helped him up. She walked him to the door.

He turned and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Jess."

"You're very welcome, Becker."

They stood at the door. Becker wanted to move in and kiss those rosy lips.

He didn't. "Good night."

"Good night. See you tomorrow."

He nodded and walked out the door.

On the other side, Jess was giddy. "That is what I call therapy," she whispered.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

1074 Words

Author's note: I kept it kind of clean. My apologies to those of you who like things…warm. You'll just have to go there in your own imaginations…

Chapter Three, Conclusion, Recuperation

The next day, Jess worried that it would be awkward between them. It wasn't. Becker arrived, limping a bit and carrying a frothy coffee and chocolate Danish.

She ran up and hugged him, making him spill the coffee. "Thank you!"

He laughed. "Well, we need to keep up our energy, don't we?"

She nodded, taking a big bite of the pastry. "Absolutely. "

They sat at a bench, having breakfast and chatting about random things. Jess was in heaven

For him, seeing Jess Parker first thing in the morning made his day. He could see himself starting every day with her.

Finally, the General took over and they went for a run. Jess led again, Becker slowly following. They hadn't gotten very far when Jess' cell phone interrupted.

"Darn."

"The ARC?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand. Go."

She sighed. "I'll call you later."

He nodded and watched her jog off toward her car. She stopped and spun around. "I expect you to finish the run, you know."

He laughed. "Yes, ma'am. Although…how will you know?"

She giggled. "Please. I'll find a camera to hack into. Trust me, I'll know."

He chuckled. "Right." Then he added. "Be careful."

"Becker…I'm the one stuck inside Ops, remember? I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I just…don't like not being with you, I mean, the team."

"I know. It won't be for much longer." She smiled. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

He nodded. This time, she ran off without looking back. Becker finished the run, but it wasn't as much fun by himself. The after-work out dinner wasn't as nice either.

It was late when Jess finally called. "Hey. Sorry. It was nuts at the ARC."

"Everyone OK?"

"Oh, yes. No injuries or disasters."

"Good."

Jess sighed. "I'm really sorry I got called away."

"Not your fault."

"Maybe we can try again tomorrow."

"I'll be tied up at the doctor's all day," he said. "The day after?"

"Sorry, I can't. Connor and I are running a monthly diagnostic on the computers."

"Hmm. Well, I guess we'll try the day after that."

"Yeah. I'll call you. I promise," she said.

"It's OK. I understand. You just take care of yourself, uh, I mean your business."

"You too, Becker. Don't push yourself too hard. That's for me to do," she said with a giggle.

"I know. Good night, Jess."

"You too, Becker."

They didn't see each other for nearly a week. Even then they had to cut their run short.

"It's just so busy at work," she said after, as they walked to the cars. "You know how it is: new forms to issue for the new creatures we have to house, new EMDs to order mean more requisition orders…."

"Yeah. I remember," he said, interrupting. He sighed. "The good old days."

She giggled. "It hasn't been that long, Becker."

"It seems like forever. I miss it."

"You do?"

"Very much," he said, looking into those blue eyes. "Some parts more than others."

She blushed but smiled. "I think you're just stir-crazy."

"Oh, that is definitely true."

She laughed. "I'm so sorry. I wish I had time to catch a movie with you or even just a cup of tea."

"I know. I appreciate you giving up lunch for me, Jess."

"It's not a problem, Captain." She sighed as she climbed into the car. "Maybe tonight there will be no anomalies at all and we can have dinner together."

He smiled. "That's wishful thinking, Jess, but sure. We can try."

She nodded, pulled the car door shut and waved goodbye. Unfortunately, Becker had called it right and the anomalies kept coming.

Becker thought of that evening with the massage. He closed his eyes and imagined her fingers over his skin.

At the ARC, Jess was having similar daydreams, but it was he who massaged her. She sighed. 'Anomalies can't keep up forever,' she told herself.

But for the next few days, they did. The good news was that while she was working, Becker was getting stronger. The wound had scarred over, giving him no more excuses. He gladly resumed his normal workouts: weight training, calisthenics, and running. Though the runs weren't as fun.

Finally, one evening Jess called. "Hey, stranger."

Becker's heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. "Hey."

"So…what are you doing?"

"What did you have in mind, Jessica?"

She giggled. He smiled widely at the sound. "I was thinking…the park. Now. Get your runners on, soldier."

"Oh, yes, Ma'am," he said. He hung up and quickly rounded up his gear. He was ridiculously chipper as he drove to the park. He couldn't wait for the rematch.

Jess paced at the park entrance. "Where is he?" she wondered out loud.

Suddenly she was ambushed. She hadn't even heard him! He pounced on her, sweeping her into his arms.

"Ah! What…Becker!"

He laughed. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry," he said with a cocky smile.

She swatted him. "You scared the heck out of me!"

He laughed. "That's what I intended."

"Shame on you!"

He chuckled as he set her down. "Shall we?" he asked, with a cocky smirk as ran inside the park. "Eat my dust, Parker!"

"You're so rude!" she cried with giggles. She immediately ran after him. "I guess you're feeling better?"

He turned but kept running. "I am! Come on, Jess! Get the lead out!"

She ran, trying to catch him, but it was hopeless. He was too fast. "Becker!" she cried. Finally, she gave up. She had to stop. She was breathing hard, huffing and puffing. "I've created… (Gasp)…a monster."

Becker turned around and jogged back to her. He was smiling as he ran in place in front of her. "What happened to the General?"

She glared at him. "Apparently she's off duty."

He laughed. "Come on. No pain, no gain."

"I hate you."

He smirked. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I was going to invite you to my place for a little after work-out celebration, but if you're too tired…."

"No. You owe me."

He laughed. "I do. Meet you in the car park?"

"You cheater! We just got here and you want to leave? You're shirking your recuperation."

He smirked. "Are you sure?" He jogged closer and whispered, "I've bought some lotion…" He winked.

Suddenly Jess perked up. "What are we waiting for?" she asked as they ran toward the park entrance and their cars.

The End


End file.
